Dragon's Breath Cannon
(during Trial 2 of Summer Camp 2) • (through the Summer Camp Gun Collection) • Tier 10 of Trial 1 on Chinese New Year 2 (Event) • (during Trial 1 of Chinese New Year 2 (Event) • (through 2015 Top Event Weapons) • (through Great Luck Chinese Pack) • (during Trial 1 of the Chinese New Year 3 (Event) • Tier 8 in the Easter Invasion |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 2 |Type of Gun? = Heavy Explosive Weapon |Firing Type? = Single Shot |currency = Paid}} DragonsBreathCannonStats.jpg|Dragon's Breath Cannon In Menu. DragonsBreathCannonPlayer1.jpg|The Dragon's Breath Cannon Equipped (Front View). Dragonbreath.jpeg|A closer look of the Dragon's Breath Cannon. Dragonbreath2.jpeg|The Dragon's Breath Cannon equipped (Back View). DragonsBreathCannonSidesway.jpg|The Dragon's Breath Cannon Equipped (Right-side View). DBC Projectile.jpeg|The Dragon's Breath Canon's bullet when fired. Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 2.51.10 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-15 at 7.49.53 pm.png|The weapon's reload animations (2). In-game dbc.jpeg|The weapon as seen in-game. Capture123.png|The weapon in real life The Dragon's Breath Cannon '''is a heavy weapon introduced in the Chinese New Year Update 2015. It inflicts excellent Damage, has infinite Range, great Accuracy but poor Agility. It was also the final prize of trial 1 of Chinese New Year 2 (Event). Strategy The '''Dragon's Breath Cannon is like a combination of the Howitzer projectile speed + Agility and the Thumper strength and blast radius, but with only 2 rounds. Due to this, this weapon is extremely good at long range and taking out targets without any explosive-resistant armor. Be cautious about its magazine size since it can deplete very quickly, so it is best when staying out of the enemies' reach (and also to avoid getting auto-killed) or camp on the high grounds. Camping with this gun is also great as it has a long Range. This is an excellent weapon, so it is worth using it for any medium or long ranged fights.This weapon is usually a one shot kill but if people are wearing more than 20% health then you will need both shots to kill them. Analysis 'Advantages' *Has the capability of a one-shot kill on anyone with less than 20% protective armour or without both the Reduce Damage by Explosives perks. *Has 2 ammo capacity unlike Thumper (1 ammo) which gives you a second chance if you miss on the first shot. *Infinite Range. *Accurate when standing still. *Very big explosion radius, about the same size as the Thumper. *Unlike the Thumper, its projectile travels as fast as the Howitzer Gun's projectile. *Its damage can be buffed by 25% with the 'WASP' Helmet and another 20% by wearing Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket. 'Disadvantages' *Auto kill is easy without wearing armor that provides resistance against explosives. * Agility is dramatically reduced when using this weapon. * Takes at least 3 shots on players wearing the Anti-Explosive Pack, Red Hero Armor, Black Hero Armor. *Low ammo capacity (2 rounds). *Slightly inaccurate when moving. *Slow reload speed of about 2 seconds. * With a slow reload and poor Agility, you are very vulnerable when both shots have been depleted. Video Trivia *The Dragon's Breath Cannon may have been inspired by the firework cannons used in Chinese ships to fire fireworks into the air. * The explosion effects caused by the Dragon's Breath Cannon is almost similar to that of the Firecracker Gadget which was also released during the Chinese New Year (Event). *Intrestingly, the weapon's bullets will explode 6 seconds upon firing. *This weapon shares the same stats with Anti-Tank Type-33 and the Rail Gun. *This weapon's default skin was recently changed (possibly in the Saint Patrick 3 Update) making it the only weapon ever to have its default skin changed See also * Chinese New Year (Event) * Howitzer Gun * Thumper Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Explosives Category:Launchers Category:4 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:3 Accuracy Weapons Category:1 Agility Weapons